Draco is Needy
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Draco always seems to need something from Harry Potter... rated T simply because I think I swore once. And because I love it when Draco and Harry smooch.


**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, JK Rowling won't sell me the rights to Harry Potter. I definitely don't own it.**

"Potter!" Draco flew onto the Quidditch pitch, trying to catch his fellow Seeker. "Oi! Potter!" Minutes passed as Draco continued to shout, but Harry either couldn't hear or didn't care.

The blond blew air from his nostrils in a huff. "POTTER!"

The Gryffindor whipped around on the turn of a dime. "You can call me Harry, you know."

"Fine then. Harry," he said slowly, as if it were painful to utter the name. "I need your help."

"With what? Learning some kindness?" Harry smirked. "Becoming less of a git?"

"Hey, shut your Muggle-loving trap, Pott-"

"Harry. Not Potter. And I'll forget that you said that, seeing how you're so _desperate_ for my help."

Draco sighed. Sadly, he was indeed desperate enough to ask the Chosen One for help. "I... I lost the Snitch."

"You what?" The dark-haired boy let out a sharp laugh. "What kind of Seeker loses the Snitch?"

"One that has been forced to practice out in the open! You were hogging-"

"Hogging?" His face when red in anger.

"Yes, _Potter_." Draco sneered. "Hogging. You were taking up the entire pitch and I was forced to practice elsewhere. The Snitch just... got away from me."

"But we need that for the match today!" Harry looked flabbergasted. For someone who saved the entire wizarding world, this minor fiasco shouldn't have phased him so much.

"Yes, Harry, I know that. I may not be a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean I'm as dumb as Longbottum either." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco cut him off. "So if you want our match to happen today, you need to find it for me."

Harry glared. "Fine. But this is for my team, not for you." He steered his broom to Draco's side. "Are you going to lead me or what?"

* * *

"Why would you practice so far from the pitch?" Harry asked, racing to make conversation with the Slytherin. The two students had already passed over the lake and through most of the grounds.

"The farther from you, the better." Draco lurched his broom forward, away from the Gryffindor. "I'm going to need you to stop talking. I have to concentrate."

"Maybe if you had been concentrating in the first place we wouldn't have to do this." Draco just knew that Harry was glaring at the back of his head.

"Like I said, you need to shut up." He sped forward again and finally caught sight of where he had been practicing. Just past the Whomping Willow was a large clearing, the best place Draco could find to release the Snitch. Malfoy began to speed up, hoping the Gryffindor would do the same. The faster they could get away from each other, the better.

Draco looked over his shoulder. "We're almost there, so be on the look out for- What're you doing?" The blonde barely had enough time to finish the question as Harry flew at him, knocking both off their brooms.

They fell to the ground, Harry rolling them to the base of the aggravated tree. The brunet slapped a knock on the trunk, making the Willow relax with a shudder. Draco was pinned under Harry, completely confused. "What the bloody hell what that for?"

"You were about to get killed, you git! I was saving you!"

"Oh." Draco didn't really know what to say. He felt bad for shouting now... The blond didn't know what to say, feeling a snapping retort would be rude. A thank you, on the other hand, did not come naturally to him. Draco craned his neck upward, meeting Harry's green eyes with his smoky gray ones, and... he kissed him. He wasn't sure why, but it had felt right at the time. It felt amazing actually, tingling from head to toe.

As their lips met, Draco felt Harry's body tense in surprise. For a second he stayed frozen, but soon leaned into the kissed. His lithe body pressed into that of the taller boy as he reached up to grip the soft strands of Draco's blond hair.

Their lips parted, and Draco's tongue flitted like a snake's against Harry's inner cheek. The comparison made Harry laugh and smile, but Draco didn't mind. He had caused that smile, something so rarely seen on Harry's face, to happen.

Neither knew how long it lasted, but they were both lightheaded when it ended. Smirking and breathing heavily, Draco gave the Gryffindor a peck on the nose. "I'm going to need that to happen again soon."


End file.
